When Truth and Fiction Collide
by Melchy
Summary: What would you do if you discovered your favorite TV show was real? Katie is about to discover just that!


When Truth and Fiction Collide

by Melchy

It is amazing how your whole world can change with just one word. For me that word was 'yes'. 

The question that I gave the answer yes to was from my boyfriend of eight months. John. John Williams (not the symphony conductor) was the answer to my prayers. He was steady and dependable, not to mention handsome and loving. I wasn't about to turn down an offer of marriage from this man I had learned to love more than I had thought possible. 

And suddenly, my whole world began to change. I started thinking of us instead of me and began to realize that from now on I would not quite be the same person. I was learning to make small adjustments, like watching sports and eating cold pizza for breakfast, but the biggest adjustment I had to make so far was the fact of family. 

I was an only child. My mother and father were both also only children as had been their mothers and fathers before them. I knew that John was also an only child, but I knew he was rather fond of his extended family. Still, I was rather shocked when he called me up at work one morning and said "Katie, are you packed? I need to come pick you up right after work." 

"Packed?" I panicked, leafing through my events calender trying to see where I was supposed to be going that I would need to pack. 

"Yes, I want to get to Philadelphia before tomorrow afternoon." 

"Philadelphia? Why are we going there?" I chewed on my breakfast bagel while I waited for his answer. I had nothing against Philadelphia, mind you, it's just that I had never had any reason to go there myself. I'm kind of a homebody and hadn't gone much further than my native Buffalo. 

"For the Williams family reunion, of course." he said into the phone, like I should have automatically guessed this reason. "I know I told you about it. You are going to meet my wonderful, crazy family." his tone was light. 

"I am?" my heart was racing out of control. "A family reunion? Why do we have to go to Philadelphia to see your parents?" I was trying to make sense of his words. "They just live five miles down the road." 

"Not just my parents, Kate." he said gently, like he was talking to a small child. "My whole family. You know —- grandparents, aunts, uncles, cousins, everyone." 

"Everyone!" I said, a little too loudly. "You are having a family reunion and you want me to meet everyone?" I was sweating now, my bagel long forgotten. 

"Yes, sweetheart." he laughed like I had made a funny joke. "So, do you need to go home first or did you take your suitcases to work?" 

"I need to go home first." I hoped I didn't sound panicked. "I'll try to be ready by 7:00." 

"I'll be there at 6:00 and Katie, don't worry, everyone is just going to love you." 

"I'm sure that's what they told Custer right before Little Big Horn." I said to the now silent phone. A family reunion? Was he really worth this? 

************* 

As we rode along the highway, I asked John about this family that I was destined to become a part of. "I guess I just never realized you had other family." I finally confessed to him. "I mean you are an only child." 

"That doesn't mean I don't have other family." he squeezed my knee. "I have a big wonderful family, although I will warn you they are a bit crazy." 

"Crazy as in how?" I was clearly worried. 

"Well, Hazel and Harriet, they are my cousins, could win the prize for loonies alone. But they are really sweet, once you get past their nosiness and prying. And my grandmother is the absolute sweetest woman in the world, except that she is obsessed with westerns. I mean, the lady is 78 years old and she asked for the new Clint Eastwood movie for her birthday." 

"Unforgiven? What's wrong with that? I like that movie." 

"Yeah, but you aren't 78 years old and don't sit there yelling 'Don't give them an inch, Clint!'" 

I laughed at the image of a little, grey-haired woman lusting over Clint Eastwood. 

John went on about his wonderful family, throwing out this name and that one. I would never be able to keep them all straight. 

"I won't need to remember all these people will I?" I asked hoping I didn't sound as panicked as I felt. Already the names were swirling through my mind: Uncle Arnold, Beth, Rose, Hazel, Uncle George. 

"No, after you meet them all you'll eventually learn who they all are. And like I told you, they are all really crazy, except for Aunt Carolyn. She is my favorite and she's a peach." 

"You compare your aunt to fruit?" 

"Haven't you heard that expression before?" he smiled with me, not at me, except I was smiling. "I'm not sure why people say that, but it fits her well. And she is the only sane one in the bunch." 

While we drove through the night, he told me about his father Michael and how he had been taken in by the Williams family. 

"My dad was living with some people in the Irish district of Philadelphia and he delivered newspapers to make a living. He worked his way up until he was delivering papers to the upper class homes, like New Kensington and Burleigh." 

"Your grandparents live in New Kensington, right?" I wanted to make sure I got this right. 

"Yes, that's right. My dad delivered their paper and once in a while he would help Mr. Williams in the yard and of course they paid him. They both really liked Dad and thought he had great potential. Mrs. Williams would make special food for him and even had him watch the baby from time to time. Anything to give an excuse to pay him a little something. When he was 14, Mr. Williams, my grandfather, went to talk to child services and they became my dad's legal guardians. Eventually, he changed his last name to Williams. And that is how I got this wonderful, mixed-up, crazy family. And you will love them and they will love you." 

I was beginning to relax somewhat when we arrived at John's grandparents' house. It was a beautiful home, with a wrap-around porch and a big back yard. The front of the house was nicely landscaped with trees and a huge flower bed of pansies. I felt happy just looking at it and wondered what it would be like to have grown up in this house, playing on the front porch, reading on the long swing. 

"Here we are." John stopped the car and reached for my hand. "Let's go on in and I'll get the bags in a minute." 

It was early in the morning, but John's grandparents were wide awake and looked as if they had been up for hours. I liked them both immediately, although his grandfather made the song 'Meet Me in St. Louis' go through my mind. Mrs. Williams gave me a big hug and asked me if I would like something to eat first or go straight on up to bed. I admitted I was more hungry than tired and she lead me into the house, letting the men take the bags. 

As she poured a cup of coffee for me and asked if I preferred toast or English muffins, she told me that the others would began to arrive around noon and there would be talk and food for most of the day. "We used to have the reunion at the fire hall but this is more cozy and we have so much room." 

John joined us, asking when the others would be arriving. As his grand-mother told the news all over again, I looked around the kitchen with its built-in cabinets and new stove and thought once again how much I felt at home here. Maybe becoming part of this family would be a really good thing. 

After eating, Mrs. Williams took us upstairs, putting me in the room at the end of the hall and John in their daughter's old room. "Sleep as long as you want." she told us. "We'll try to keep the noise down to a dull roar." 

I woke up around 1:00, hearing the sound of voices in the hallway. I felt my heart start to beat uncontrollably and was sure I was sweating once more. A knock on my door startled me. 

"Ready, Kate?" John's voice was reassuring. "Lunch is about to start." 

I threw on my clothes and brushed my hair, joining him in just a few minutes. "Why can't you do that all the time?" he teased me. 

We walked into the living room, hand in hand and were spotted immediately by a woman, who reminded me of someone but I couldn't think of who John introduced her as his cousin Harriet. I smiled, thinking about what he had said about her on the way here. Sure enough, I soon met her twin sister, Hazel, and they automatically started asking me questions while they tried to fill me in on the family gossip in whispers. 

As I met one person after another, I smiled and listened to what each one had to say. I got caught in a conversation with someone named Uncle George who was very sweet, but his voice was keeping me from hearing what two women were saying about poor Carolyn looking so brave. I imagined they were talking about "Aunt" Carolyn, who I was most anxious to meet. "And you can't get a word out of her." I heard the woman say. 

"Well, that was 20 years ago now, Betsey, I think she's gotten past it by now." 

"Still, all the same, it's a shame." 

John rescued me from Uncle George, although not soon enough, and took me over to a small table where he had a plate of food ready for me. I kissed him for his thoughtfulness and was just about to ask him what it was his poor Aunt Carolyn was being brave about, when someone started hollering for ice cream. 

"I was supposed to bring the ice cream." he told me, looking like he had let the whole family down. 

"There you are, John." I heard a pleasant woman's voice. "I can't believe you forgot the ice cream." she laughed. 

"Aunt Carolyn!" he jumped up, giving the petite blonde woman a hug. "I'm so happy to see you." 

He reached for my hand to pull me up. "Aunt Carolyn, I'd like you to meet my fiancee, Kate Jones." 

"It's a pleasure to meet you." she warmly shook my hand. "I've heard so much about you." 

I couldn't nod or move or even shake her hand back. I knew I was staring and I couldn't help it. It was her! As amazing as it sounded to me, it was her in the flesh! Older, yes, but the same person. It was Carolyn Muir! 

"You're Carolyn Muir." I said brilliantly, feeling my face grow red. "I can't believe it." 

I saw her green eyes sparkling with amusement, but her face only held that same warm smile. "I am Carolyn Muir," I heard her say, nodding her head. I tried to think of something else to say, but everything that came to mind sounded so stupid. 

John looked at me a little strangely, but I could tell he was trying to help me out. "Actually she's Carolyn Gregg now." he turned to me, "She only uses Muir for her literary works." 

"Oh, please tell me you didn't marry Claymore!" I almost yelled at the poor woman, my hands tightening in a ball. 

I could see the questions building on Carolyn Muir's face and I wished I could crawl into a hole. Thankfully someone came into the room, telling Carolyn that she had a phone call and to come quickly since it was Jonathan. 

"Excuse me." she smiled, squeezing John's shoulder as she walked past him. 

"What was that about?" John touched my hand. "Who's Claymore and why did you ask her that?" 

"I'm not sure," I replied, feeling my face turn even redder. "But I'm glad she didn't marry a Claymore Gregg!" I couldn't help saying it. I felt much better now. "But if she didn't, who IS her husband?" 

He opened his mouth to answer me, but he was besieged by yet another family member about that blasted (did I just say blasted?) ice cream and I took the opportunity to escape for a moment. I ran to the upstairs bathroom, thankful that I remembered where it was. 

Locking the door behind me, I went over to the sink and washed my face, the cool water feeling good against my hot skin. 

This just couldn't be happening to me. Television was not real life! It was just coincidence that John's aunt was named Carolyn Muir-- no, Gregg. What could that mean, her last name now being Gregg? If she hadn't married Claymore, which thankfully she hadn't, then who? Was there another Gregg that had come up on the horizon, so to speak? Why was I worried, it was all just a coincidence, the whole thing. John's Aunt Carolyn just looked a lot like the actress who played the character on television. My mind searched frantically for the name of the actress but nothing would come. 

"I hope I'm not going crazy." I said to my reflection. I walked over to the window looking down at the flowers in the yard. I had just seen an episode last Saturday of the Ghost and Mrs. Muir. Carolyn had gone to a psychiatrist who had tried to convince her that Captain Gregg was a figment of her imagination. I had enjoyed it immensely watching the dear doctor get what he deserved at the Captain's hand. But that was television. The show came on every Saturday at 2:00 on FX. If possible, I never missed it. But it was just a television show. 

However, I reminded myself there had been that Saturday at the library a few months back. I had been in a silly mood and decided to see if there were any authors named Carolyn Muir. 

Walking over to the card catalogue, I had pulled out the M file and was delighted when I found a listing for Muir, John. I flipped up the next few cards finding a Muir, Edward and, yes, even a Muir, Carolyn. With a silly smile on my face, I read the card. Muir, Carolyn Memoirs of a Sea Captain. BGre. 

Was that strange or what? 

Muir, Carolyn  
Ghost Tales of New England. 398.8 Mui 

Now that was pretty funny, I remembered thinking. 

Muir, Carolyn  
Destiny-the Life and Death of a Ship. 910.4 M 

So, just for fun, I went over to the shelf and searched the biographies. There on the shelf was the book 'Memoirs of a Sea Captain' by Carolyn Muir. I pulled the book off the shelf and turned to the dust jacket. There was a picture of the author and my heart leaped into my throat. "Carolyn Muir lives in New England with her two children and their dog Scruffy." 

A sucker for punishment, I walked over to the history section and found the book on the Destiny. In the back was the same picture and a notation that said the author lives in New England with her two children and two dogs. I ran to the folktales section and picked up the remaining book. "Carolyn Muir lives in Maine with her two dogs Ralph and Melville and a fat yellow cat." It was a different picture but it was still her. I checked out the books and took them home. 

I had absolutely loved them; even paying for an out of print copy of Memoirs. I watched every episode of the show with avid interest, finally seeing one where Carolyn started to write a book based on the Captain's memoirs. And, come to think of it, there was a cousin Harriet in the story. Oh, this was all so silly. 

"Katie? Are you okay?" I heard John's voice on the other side of the door. 

"I'm fine." I opened the door. He really did look worried and I felt a thrill go through me. I loved him very much, I thought. I just hoped he didn't think I was a total lunatic. 

"Come on out." he took my hands. "There are still some people I want you to meet." 

We walked over to the window seat and sat down beside a woman who smiled at us warmly. 

"This is Rose." John introduced her. "She is Aunt Beth's daughter." 

Rose was a talkative woman in her middle fifties who looked forty and had a figure that I would have liked to have. She informed me that her mother was Emily's sister and they lived in near-by Lancaster County but were not Amish. She had never married but didn't regret the fact and was very happy that John had found his soul mate. Her main concern was that we were not planning to elope. 

"No, Cousin Rose." he assured her. "Kate and I have no plans to elope. We want to get married in Buffalo. Kate is from there." 

"Well, that's a relief." she sighed. "After what happened to Carolyn." and she shook her head wisely. 

I wanted to ask them just what the heck had happened to Carolyn but already felt foolish for my Claymore outbreak. "She eloped when she got married, didn't she?" I heard myself ask. 

"Yes." they both said together, looking at me in a strange way. 

After Rose left, John put an arm around me and squeezed it affectionately. "How did you know that Carolyn eloped when she married Robert?" 

"She married Robert Gregg?" my poor mind was trying to put a handle on all of this. 

"No, Katie, her first husband was named Robert, Robert Muir. They eloped when they got married." 

"Oh," I managed to say. Robert? I thought his name was Richard. I remembered seeing on television where, uh, whatsisname had come and I was sure he said Richard. Was I missing an episode? What am I talking about, these are real people, NOT television. "Well, that makes sense, I guess." 

"What makes sense?" he asked me. 

, 

I didn't answer because I didn't know what to say. "Well, because I..." I stopped before I put my foot in my mouth again. I couldn't exactly tell John it was because I had heard Carolyn's father on television say that she had eloped, could I? 

Thankfully the subject was dropped when someone came in and said that Jonathan and Moira were going to be able to come after all for a little while. 

"Jonathan is Aunt Carolyn's son." John explained to me. "He works for a company that restores old sailing ships and they also build replicas for museums and parks. He and Moira are on their way to New Zealand right now, maybe they had a layover or something." 

"So, that's what became of him." I said, without thinking. "I always thought Jonathan would do something with ships. I wonder what Candy is up to these days?" 

John's face had a puzzled look. "Katie, did you know that Jonathan has a sister named Candy?" 

Thankful that he had only brought up one of my indiscretions, I swallowed hard and stared out the window. "I must have heard someone mention her name. I mean, honey, after all, this IS a family reunion." 

John seemed satisfied with that answer and soon left me to go talk to his father who had just come in. I sat on my window seat giving myself a stern talk about my blurting out strange things. 

Then I saw a very old man approach me who I knew in an instant had to be Uncle Arnold. He introduced himself and asked if he might sit down. 

"Please do," I patted the seat beside me. 

He rambled on for quite awhile about the life of a salesman and I did very well not asking him about his magic tricks or Schooner Bay. This is all a coincidence, I kept telling myself. 

A young man passed by us who I found out later was the grandson of Emily's brother Charles, and he hugged Uncle Arnold and asked him if he had brought his magic tricks with him. "I always hear about how wonderful they are." the boy said. "But you never have your things with you." 

After the teenager left, Uncle Arnold leaned closer to me and in strict confidence, told me why he no longer did magic tricks. "I haven't been able to make a single one of them work since that day 30 years ago when I performed at Candy's birthday party at Gull Cottage. I was never that good before that, but that day, I could do anything. I don't know what came over me. But it's all gone now. I can't seem to muster up even one of the gags. So, I just let on like I'm too old and everyone goes along with it." 

"I imagine you're not as rusty as all that." I tried to say something to cheer him up. But looking at him, I could see that he really wasn't sad, it was just a fact of life. 

"I'm almost relieved." he said, his eyes twinkling. "I'm a much better magician now that I don't actually do the tricks." 

He patted my hand and welcomed me to the family and said he was going in pursuit of the punch. I watched him go, thinking how sweet he was. 

This was all just a little freaky. I knew these things because I had seen them on television. I knew that television was not real life, yet it was practically screaming at me that it was. But if I knew that Jonathan had a sister named Candy and that the reason Uncle Arnold's tricks had worked only at Gull Cottage or even who Claymore was, or that Carolyn had eloped on her wedding day, then it had to be real. And that meant, and my heart picked up speed, that meant that John's Aunt Carolyn was really living in Gull Cottage with the spirit of Captain Daniel Gregg! 

************ 

I picked up a stack of dishes and placed them on the kitchen table where Emily instructed. It had been quite an afternoon and was just now at 11:00 p.m. starting to wind down. I held the kitchen door open for Carolyn as she came in, her hands laden with a stack of her own. I was really beginning to feel like one of the family, and it was a feeling I liked. As I stood in the kitchen with Emily and Carolyn, helping them with the dishes and hearing even more gossip about the family then I had heard all day, I really knew that I belonged here. 

"Well, that should just about do it." Carolyn closed the dishwasher door and switched it on. "I never did get one of these." she reflected. "By the time I got around it to it, there was only me." 

"You might need one when the grandchildren get a little older." her mother touched her daughter's cheek when passing. "I'm sure it will be a nice thing with Candy's crew." 

"Well, they don't really get up to Schooner Bay all that often." Carolyn sighed. "Candy says that Brian is so busy, they rarely get time for an outing to the park, let alone actually leave Boston." 

"Honey." Emily addressed her daughter, but gave me the same caress she had bestowed on Carolyn earlier. "I know we've been telling you this for years and every time you roll your eyes and pretend that you're content there, but Carolyn, you are all alone there in Gull Cottage now and it's not good for you to be there with only your memories." 

"That makes me sound like I'm ready for the nursing home." the younger woman grimaced. "Really, mother, I love living in Gull Cottage, it is my home and I couldn't leave it. Besides what would I do with Ralph and Melville , they would never adjust to living in the city, they need lots of space to run. And Ahab is just now getting used to...." she stopped her sentence abruptly. "He's just now getting used to me. And I really have no intention of selling Gull Cottage. Jonathan can't move into the house right now, he's much too involved in his work and besides he and Moira need a place of their own close to Norfolk ,especially now with the baby coming." Her face took on a soft glow when she said the word baby which made her even more beautiful, I thought. 

"I'm just doing what I've always done and that's try to make sure you are truly happy. I don't really give a darn that you're 58 years old, you're still our little girl. Some day, Katie, when you have children, you will understand that." Emily addressed me. Then she went back to Carolyn. "I don't understand how you can live there when the house must be haunted with memories of what happened with the Captain." 

"Mother." Carolyn shook her head, giving me a glance like she couldn't decide if she wanted to discuss this in front of me. 

I barely breathed, hoping someone would say something. Did Emily mean Captain Gregg? And if so, how did she found out about him? 

"Mother, I know you and Daddy are concerned but that was 20 years ago or more. It just wasn't meant to be, that's all. But at least we were married for a few days." 

I studied Carolyn as she said this, thinking her eyes weren't as sad as they should be for talking about the death of a husband; even if it was 20 years ago. What exactly did I not know, or did know and didn't realize? 

"Well, let's go sit down and get a little rest before we go to bed, shall we?" Emily led the way out of the kitchen and we all sank down into chairs in the living room. Emily reached out a hand and picked up a picture of the end table, passing it to me. "That's my granddaughter Candy and her family." she told me. "I can never remember all their names." she confessed. "There are just too many." 

Carolyn laughed at her mother good-naturally and came to stand over my shoulder. I looked at the picture of a woman who didn't look much older than me and her incredibly handsome husband. 

"That's Candy, of course." Carolyn touched the picture lightly, "and her Brian. He is an architect and is in the process of designing the new art institute in Boston. And let me see, that's Cori." she touched the picture of a girl who looked like she was around ten, "and that's Dani and she's 9 and behind her is Gregg and Joseph, her twins and Alyx and Robin her other set of twins." 

"That's quite a family." I said, staring at Candy. Even though she was grownup. her smile just reinforced that she was indeed Candy Muir, the little girl I had seen agonize over Mark Helmore. I wondered what happened to him but decided not to make an even bigger spectacle of myself. 

"Thank you." she smiled, pride obvious in her voice. "If you two ladies don't mind, I'm going to turn in." she yawned. "It's been a long day. It was wonderful to meet you Kate." she squeezed my shoulder. "Hopefully we can spend some more time tomorrow." 

After a few minutes I, too, made an excuse and headed towards my room. John came out of his room and took me in his arms. "Did you have a good day?" he asked me. "I happen to know you were a big hit with everyone." 

"I'm not so sure about that." and I felt my face turn red. "But I did have a wonderful time and I wish we didn't have to go so soon. I especially enjoyed meeting your Aunt Carolyn." 

"Well, I may have an answer to that one." his grasp tightened and he kissed my forehead. "Aunt Carolyn asked me if we'd like to come up to Gull Cottage for a week. We were talking about vacations and she said that since I haven't been there since I was a kid and she really likes you, that if you want we could go up at the end of the month. It would be really quiet, but there is a private beach and there are all kinds of antiques and stuff to browse through in the house." 

He was trying to sell me on the idea, but there was no need for that. I wanted to go now. Not only did I like the idea of going on vacation with John but to Gull Cottage! And did that mean that perhaps I could come face to face with Captain Gregg? 

***************** 

Breakfast was sort of like an extension of the reunion, with several family members either having spent the night at the Williams or dropping in for the morning meal. I offered to help and while I was standing by the kitchen sink cutting grapefruit into slices, I heard voices in heated conversation. 

"She still refuses to leave Gull Cottage." I recognized Emily's voice. "I would have left there years ago if I were her." 

"That's the problem, Aunt Emily." I think it was Harriet but it could have been Hazel. "She doesn't seem to realize that any normal person would have left ages ago. It's like she is wallowing in her misery." 

"I would hardly call Carolyn miserable." that was John's father, Michael. "I talked to her for quite awhile last night and I must say I've never seen her more content." 

"But the man just left her at the altar." Harriet/Hazel said, her voice threatening to get loud. 

"No, he didn't" Emily's voice dropped in example. "He did actually wait until they had gone on their honeymoon. I still would like to kill him myself, but Brad says I'm a lady and should leave such things to him. That rat treated her as if she was just another girl in another port. I knew he was a little strange." 

"Now, Mom." Michael's voice was slightly exasperated. "That's not Carolyn's story. She should know above everyone else." 

"But that's how it is in all the books." Harriet/Hazel chimed in. "They say the man dies or goes off to war or something, but really he's run away with another woman or something. And then one day he shows back up and it causes all kinds of problems for everyone." 

, Carolyn walked into the kitchen at that point, her arm securely tucked in the crook of a tall, good-looking man's. I glanced up at her partner and knew without a doubt that this was Jonathan. I felt my hand drop the knife down on the counter and I turned to wash the juice off my hands. 

"Jonathan!" several people rushed towards him, all trying to hug him at the same time. He was very gracious, hugging each person in turn, a smile for everyone. 

"Jonathan." his grandmother led him over to me, "this is John's fiancee Kate." she introduced us. 

"I'm so pleased to meet you." I managed to say. "I've, I've heard a lot about you." 

We chatted for several minutes. I really liked him and wished he wasn't going to have to eat and run so to speak. I prided myself for not saying anything stupid in front of him, even though I was dying to ask him whether he had seen Captain Gregg without the spirit making himself known. 

We all sat down for breakfast and I was rewarded the privilege of sitting beside Jonathan and his wife Moira. Moira was a lovely girl with hair as red as oak trees in autumn (I could be a poet with a thought like that) and a face full of freckles. Her accent was delightful and her smile was contagious. She was from County Cork in Ireland she told me and had met Jonathan when he was living in Dublin; where she had gone to college. She loved traveling around the world with Jonathan but would be happy to be settled for awhile. They would be in New Zealand for about two years. 

"I know that Jonathan's mother hates it when he has to leave the country but she never complains. I feel sorry for her living in that spooky house all by herself. I offered to come and stay with her but she insisted I should be with Jonathan." And for that Moira looked grateful. 

"Moira?" I leaned in closer to her, lowering my voice. "I keep hearing about poor Carolyn and how brave she is and everything. Can you tell me what happened?" 

"Well, from what I can figure out, Carolyn ran off to New York with someone, all I know was that his last name was Gregg and that everything was fine and then he mysteriously disappeared a few days later. I can't get a word out of Jonathan or Candy, it's frustrating. But Carolyn seems to be well and all, so I try not to worry about it. I guess it was 20 years ago." 

Well I didn't know anymore than I did before, I thought, but at least I was not becoming a member of a boring family. 

************* 

John wasn't able to come to Gull Cottage with me. He was called out of town to a meeting in Chicago and told me he would try to get up to Maine as soon as he could. I felt bad for him and yes, for me too as I was looking forward to spending the time with him. And I deeply regretted the fact of not spending time with Carolyn, not to mention maybe someone else. 

But when John called his aunt to tell her of the circumstances, she talked to me, insisting that I come anyway. "We'll have a good time just us girls." I could hear the excitement in her voice over the speaker phone. "And hopefully John can join us later. Please say you'll come, I've been looking forward to having company." 

I agreed, wondering if she were being polite, or if she truly did want my company. We had gotten along well at the reunion and beside the fact of what I might find at Gull Cottage, I very much liked her. 

I flew into Boston, renting a car to make the drive to Schooner Bay. For awhile I thought I was lost as I went down one back road after another, all looking very much the same. As I drove, I told myself that I must behave and not blurt out things like I had at the reunion. 

My editor of 'Book Picks', the magazine I work for, had wanted me to secure an interview with Carolyn after she found out where I was going. 

"I don't feel comfortable doing that Denise." I told her. "I'm going on vacation." 

"But no one has been able to get an interview with Carolyn Muir for over 10 years." she whined. "And it is not because people haven't been trying. She just doesn't give them. Imagine the publicity we would receive if we scored one." 

"I'm sorry, I can't. I would feel like I was being sneaky or underhanded. I barely know her, and I think she will be a good friend. I don't want to do anything that could damage that or the relationship she has with John." I was eternally gratified to Denise, however, to know that she too had heard of Carolyn Muir and had read her books. It seemed to make everything a little more real that this was happening to me. 

My room mate Susan had agreed with me about not doing an interview, so I felt vindicated. As I pulled up to the front of Gull Cottage (after getting lost three times!), I felt my heart stop in my chest for a full second before the reassuring beat began again. "It really is Gull Cottage!" I said aloud. 

I walked up to the front gate and stared at the small house, a big grin on my face. There on the balcony was the ship's wheel, a silent guardian. The glass in the French doors reflected the light back to me, making the house look like it was smiling. I nodded to the lions at their perch on either side of the walk and noticed that flag stones still lined the path. Taking a quick look at the yard, I felt weak when I saw what I had been looking for but didn't actually believe would be there -- the Monkey Puzzle Tree! 

I walked over to the monstrosity, reaching out to touch a prickly leaf. It was right here, right where I had seen Carolyn begin to plant it, just a few weeks ago. It was obvious by looking at it, that it had been there for quite awhile, but it still wasn't all that big. 

I half expected to see Scruffy come frisking down the steps to bark at me, I was that caught up into the moment. What I did see was a huge black Lab coming from around the back of the house, bounding straight towards me. I was too startled to run, just kind of braced myself for the impact. 

"Melville." I was grateful to hear Carolyn's firm voice scold the dog. He stopped in mid bound, and walked away from me like a reprimanded child. "Are you all right?" she asked me, a huge grin on her face. "Mel gets very enthusiastic about company." 

"Oh, I'm fine." I assured her. "I'm just not used to big dogs, that's all. I'm sure we will get along fine though." 

"Mel is a sweetheart and he is very spoiled. He is really just a big baby." She gave a little whistle and the dog ran to her side, pushing his head against her hand. "Mel." she addressed the dog as she would a child, "This is Katie and she will be staying here with us for a few days. So be nice to her and STAY DOWN." 

The dog looked at me with a critical eye as though to see if I were worth behaving for. A few seconds later, he walked over to me, begging to be petted, which I did. "What a sweetie." I whispered to him. 

"I hope you don't mind pets." she asked. "I forgot to mention I have three. Melville here and then Ralph, a Boston Terrier, and Ahab, a fat cat. Ahab is very shy, so you might not actually see him the entire time you are here. Lately he has taken to spending most of his time in the wheelhouse with... Well, it's quiet up there." 

I assured her I loved animals as we walked to the car and retrieved my two suitcases. I was hesitant to enter the house, afraid I would be disappointed by what I saw. But when she opened the door and I stepped in, once more my heart lost a beat. This was Gull Cottage! I mean it looked exactly as it did on television. The Georgian statue stood at the bottom of the steps, the woolie picture still hung on the wall, the chandelier was shining in its place. The only thing different in the entire foyer was the telephone, the old-fashioned black one had been replaced with one of those new speaker-phone deals complete with answering machine. 

"I'm going to put you in Candy's room, it is slightly bigger than the other room and I know we girls always need some extra space." 

I followed her into the room which I recognized as the room Candy and Jonathan had shared. The twin beds were gone, replaced with a double bed, but the window seat was still there as were the silhouettes of two children hanging on the wall. Bunk beds were now in the corner of the room as well. She placed my suitcases on the chair in the corner and told me that that there were some drawers empty and there should be plenty of room still in the closet. 

"I'll leave you to unpack and the bathroom is down the hall. Towels are in the linen closet in the hallway. Come on down on to the kitchen when you're done and I will get us something cold to drink." she chatted. "I'm so glad you could come, Kate. I think we will have a good time. Oh, and by the way, Ralph will probably be here in a minute, he likes to watch people. I hope you don't mind." 

I thanked her and watched as she walked back down the steps. "I am in Gull Cottage!" I said excitedly but softly. "Me, Katie Jones, *I* am in Gull Cottage!" 

Sure enough, just as I was still gloating over this fact, I saw the little black ears of the terrier come through the door. Without an invitation, he jumped up on the bed and laid down, his eyes intent on me and my belongings. 

I managed to unpack and freshen up even under his gaze but soon found him friendly instead of annoying. I walked over to the bed and scratched him behind the ears and in that moment he became my friend. 

I walked out into the hall, Ralph at my heels. I walked down the hall a bit, staring at the closed door that I knew must be Carolyn's room. More than anything I wanted to open the door to that room. But I didn't. I gave the closed door a wanting look and headed down the steps, Ralph still with me. 

The kitchen at first glance looked just like it did on television. On a second look, however, you could tell it had been updated. "I had the whole thing re-done about five years ago." she said in answer to my comment about how all the modern appliances looked old. "I tried to keep the old-fashioned look as much as possible, because some people get so picky...." she stopped suddenly and turned to the cabinet. 

My heart picked up speed. He was there, wasn't he? He really did exist. That's who she isn't mentioning, I thought; Captain Gregg. 

Carolyn handed me a glass of lemonade and offered me a piece of a wonderful looking piece of cake. The first bite was heaven and I sighed in happiness. 

"I wish I could take credit for it," she indicated the cake, "but I have to thank Martha for it." she poured some lemonade for herself. 

"Martha is still around?" I asked, before remembering I was supposed to stop asking questions like that. 

"Yes, she is." Carolyn took a drink from her glass before continuing. "She married Ed Peavy and they have a cozy little house in Schooner Bay." she finished. 

We didn't say anything for awhile but I could tell that my Martha slip had made Carolyn slightly uncomfortable. 

"When you are done, how would you like a small tour of Gull Cottage?" she asked me, getting up and putting her glass in the sink. 

"I would like that very much." my palms felt sweaty at the thought. 

"We'll skip the laundry room." she smiled. "They all look pretty much the same. "And, well, this is the kitchen." 

I followed her out into the foyer and waited as she opened the door to the front room. The first thing I saw was that portrait! I couldn't help but stare at the man in the painting, his eyes intense, his face alert. 

"He is.." I tried to think of a word besides magnificent, since it didn't seem right to use her word. "overwhelming." I finally came up with. "Truly incredible." 

We both walked over to the picture. I didn't want to take my eyes off it. Even on television, the portrait had been a work of art, but in person it was even more so. "He really sets off the room, doesn't he?" I asked. 

"He certainly does." she answered. It took me a few minutes to realize that she did not tell me exactly who the man in the portrait was. It was almost like she knew that I knew. 

A quick inspection of the rest of the room and the alcove delighted me no end, and then we started back up the stairs. I made a remark about the window and she replied that it was one of her favorite things about the house. We looked in the spare room briefly, it looked like the same old-fashioned bed that I seen on television. "And this," she said, heading towards the closed door "is my room." 

It seemed like an eternity from the time she put her hand on the knob until the door actually opened. My palms were sweaty and I wiped them on my jeans. The Captain's cabin, I thought with dread and excitement, all at the same time. 

There it was, in all its glory. I could see everything in amazing clarity which reassured me this was not a dream or my imagination. The telescope stood in place by the French doors, the beautiful wooden headboard of the bed shone showing its polished care throughout the years. There was a chair pulled up in front of the fireplace, a cozy overstuffed leather one and beside it was one quite similar but a little rattier looking. The clock above the mantle chimed that it was 5:00. Yes, it was the same clock, I was positive. 

It was a wonderful room, so masculine but feminine at the same time and I fell in love with it. It was plain to see that this room was indeed ... what was the word I wanted -- coed? Well, it would work. It was, as I said, masculine in every detail but the essence was very womanly from the comforter on the bed to the lace runner on the bureau. She allowed me to wander around the room, almost as though she were waiting for me to say or do something that I was trying very hard not to do. 

The desk stood in the middle of the room right where I knew it was but I was more than a little surprised in this day and age to see that old fashioned typewriter sitting in the center, surrounded by pictures of children. I glanced at them, seeing the pictures I recognized of Candy and Jonathan from television but also saw pictures of adorable blonde haired boys and girls. They must be her grandchildren, I thought. 

"I can't bear to get rid of that old typewriter." she said to me as though she could read my mind. "It was my best friend when I started my career and I wrote my first book on it." her voice was wistful. "But I do try to use this thing from time to time, it is much easier." 

It was then I noticed a smaller table sitting beside the large one and on it was the newest in home computers. I loved the computer I used at work and wished I had a reason to have one at home. I could tell from the logo on the front of the machine that it was top of the line. "It sort of seems like cheating to use it." she said to me, a smile on her face. "But um, well people think I should take advantage of the modern technology." and she shook her head. 

She means the Captain, I thought. Every time she starts to say something and quickly changes her thought, she means him. I was beginning to feel impatient, but I knew if he were here I could not see him unless he wished it. Oh Captain, I closed my eyes, please wish it. 

For dinner that evening we went into Schooner Bay and ate at the Inn. The dining room was very nicely old-fashioned, the food was very good. Carolyn said she had invited some friends to join us for dinner and I was delighted when I recognized the woman at the table as Martha! 

"It is so good to meet you." I hoped I wasn't gushing. I had admired Martha for her dry sense of humor and the way she kept everyone in Gull Cottage in line. She was much older than I expected but looked much the same; as did Ed Peavy when he sat down beside her. I noticed he listened carefully as I was introduced to him. 

"Ed has a hard time hearing." Martha explained to me. "So just talk loud." 

"So, you are going to be spendin' the night at Gull Cottage?" Ed said to me. 

I nodded. "I've been invited to stay a week and hopefully John will be able to join me in a couple of days." 

Martha started to say something but Ed plunged in ahead of her, not even bothering to apologize to his wife first. "You wouldn't catch me staying there even one night." he said in low tones. "Not after what I've seen and heard in that place." His eyes started to glisten and I could see a story brewing in them. Of course I knew about the painting incident but caught myself in time and didn't mention it. 

"What have you seen and heard, Mr. Peavy?" I had to ask, hoping I would hear something juicy. 

"Strange things happen up to Gull Cottage." he was beginning. "You can't hardly..." 

"Now Ed, don't go scaring Mrs. Gregg's company like that." Martha laid a steady hand on the man's shoulders. "You know as well as anyone that there is nothing strange about that house, it's all just a bunch of old wives' tales." 

"Wives' tales is it?" he practically screamed. "It ain't no wife that causes all those noises and thunder and such carrying ons. It is a..." 

"Have a roll, Ed." Martha almost forced one into his mouth. 

I noticed Carolyn was sitting quietly in her seat, stirring her tea, an amused look on her face. She gave me a smile before asking Ed a question about hardware or something. 

Later, when I went to the ladies room, a kind-looking woman who was primping in the mirror turned to me and gave a warm smile. Laying a hand on my arm, she asked me how I was enjoying my visit with Mrs. Gregg. 

I briefly wondered how she knew who I was and where I was staying but then remembered that this was a small town. I assured her I was liking it just fine and was looking forward to spending more time in Schooner Bay. 

"Well, I hope you have a good time. Carolyn Gregg is one of the nicest women I know. I still can't get used to calling her that." she shook her head. "I know it's been 20 years since the elopement and all, but habits are hard to break. If I were her, I would have gone back to my old name." 

"Because of what her husband did after the wedding?" I hedged. 

"Exactly." she nodded, her eyes shining with gossip I hoped she would spill. "I never even saw the man but I hear he was a looker. Which he would have been since he was a Gregg. I mean, just looking at that picture of the Captain gives me goose bumps. I don't know what happened with Claymore." She shook her head and gave me a knowing smile. "He's very nice but he sure doesn't look like a Gregg. But anyway, I hope you have a good time here and don't let the stories worry you." 

"Stories?" I tried to be casual. "I haven't noticed anything unusual." 

"That's because you haven't been there at night yet. Everyone knows ghosts are more active at night. We've heard stories of chains rattling and thunder and lightning and objects moving across the room. Harve said he heard the ghost one time when he was doing work up there and he hasn't been back since." 

"But that was just Candy and Jonathan playing with Scruffy." I said before I thought. "Or I'm sure that's what it must have been. Everyone knows that ghosts don't exist." 

We walked back out into the dining room, my friend who had introduced herself as Mrs. Granger, still walking with me. "I just hope you have a good time." she patted my arm. 

"Hello, Margaret." a woman of about the same age came up to Mrs. Granger. "I haven't seen you in quite awhile. How's Linda?" I realized then that I had been talking to the former Mrs. Coburn. I had wondered what had happened to her after Way off Broadway or was it Medicine Ball? Apparently re-marriage had kept her busy. 

"Angela, this is Carolyn's guest." Mrs. Granger introduced me to the woman who had joined us. I didn't recognize her at all. 

"I'm pleased to meet you," she shook my hand. "Did I hear you say you don't believe in ghosts?" 

"Well, actually I said I don't believe that ghosts exist." I started. 

"My Nancy used to babysit for the Muir children when they were little and she said she never saw anything but I swear HE was there. From the moment you walk in the front door you can feel his presence. We tried to tell Carolyn Muir when she first moved into Gull Cottage that she shouldn't stay there. I mean, we've been told he was quite a man in his day and I can just imagine what his ghost must be like." 

I thought I would never get away from them but soon I saw Martha coming towards me and after a few brief words with each lady she walked me back to the table. "Those two will talk your ear off." she told me. 

"Especially once you get them talking about Gull Cottage. They are real authorities on a place they have never lived and hardly dare go into." 

After showing me the pier, Carolyn and I said goodnight to Martha and Ed and we went back to Gull Cottage. I hesitated when I walked in the door. Could you really feel his presence? 

After preparing for bed, I headed for Carolyn's room to say goodnight. 

"It was an enjoyable evening." I heard her say. "Kate is a nice girl and I'm glad she's going to be in the family." 

My heart picked up speed. He was in there with her, wasn't he? But when I opened the door to her 'come in', she was talking on the phone. She waved me towards the chair, into which I sank gratefully. A few minutes later she finished her conversation, sitting down on the chair at the desk. 

"That was Candy, she calls once a week to catch me up on the grandchildren." 

"I imagine they keep her busy." I said, hoping that John would be happy with one or two. 

Yes, they do, but she's very happy. And I enjoy having grandchildren to spoil." She sat down on the small leather couch and covered her lap with an afghan that was lying on the back. For the first time, I noticed the perky black ears that had to belong to Ralph coming out from under the bed. When he saw the covering, he leaped into her lap and plied his mistress with kisses. 

She petted the small dog, telling him how good he was and how much she loved him. Then she turned to me. "Katie." she began in a voice that made me think she was getting down to business. "I have been telling myself that it is all coincidence but I finally have to admit that it isn't. You seem to know things about ... well, the kids and I and the house that you couldn't possibly know. And I would very much appreciate it if you would tell me why. I'm not upset or anything, but I *am* curious." 

I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "You mean, like the question about you marrying Claymore and how I knew about Ed and Martha and things like that?" 

"Yes," she nodded her head, "things like that. Things you can't learn from reading my books." 

"You're not going to believe it." I warned her, holding up a hand to make my point. "I can hardly believe it myself but I know these things because I saw them on television." 

I didn't know if she was going to laugh or cry or throw me out. Her eyes got a funny look and she turned her head away from me. For what seemed like hours she petted Ralph, not saying a word. Finally she turned back to me. "You saw it on television?" 

"Yes, Ma'am. I saw the day you moved into Gull Cottage and, and called the Captain magnificent and I saw the two of you meet in the front room. I saw you cut down the Monkey Puzzle tree and I know about the psychiatrist you went to see in Philadelphia. I laughed really hard when the Captain attacked Blair Thompson with the lawn sprinkler and I could almost hear your heart beat when the Captain took your hand in Medicine Ball; you know, when you danced. I know the poem he wrote for you by heart and I wished more than anything you could really have married him that time that your parents were here." I squirmed in my discomfort and felt my face grow warm, wondering if she thought *I* were delusional. 

Carolyn was silent for quite a while, just looking at me. "You know about the Captain?" 

"Yes, ma'am." I said again. "I know that he kicked the blasted heater with his blasted foot..." I paused, seeing a smile burst out across her face. "I know that his love was named Vanessa and that he was in the Mexican War. I know he's fond of Madeira and he was hopping mad when you cut down his tree. I know he made you Willow Bark Golden Elixir when you were sick and that he spiced up your story for Feminine View. I know that he grew angry with you for running for city council and that not even Madame Tribaldi could make him disappear, but you were terribly afraid she had. I know that he thought he had lost you once, and was very relieved when it turned out to be Candy who was in love and I know that he gave you a dream one Christmas and you...." 

"If you know so blasted much about me..." I heard the deep voice rumble though the room like thunder, "then you might as well meet me." I held the sides of my chair until my knuckles turned white and I told my heart to still, but it refused to obey me. Not being able to help it, I blinked my eyes and in that split second, the room was filled with his presence. He was standing so close to me I could have reached out and touched him. The smell of the sea clung to him and I took a deep breath of his scent. Captain Daniel Gregg was indeed magnificent! 

"Daniel." Carolyn said to him in a gentle tone. "Daniel, this is Kate Jones, my nephew John's fiancee." 

"I know who she is." he grumbled. His blue eyes pierced into my brown ones and he held me in a vice-like stare. 

"Our personal and private moments? Displayed on television for everyone to see?" he tugged at his ear and let his gaze drop from mine. I felt as though he had physically released me and I gratefully relaxed into my chair. 

"Yes, sir. I mean. Captain." I managed to say. I couldn't tell if he was angry or amused at my stumbling. I wasn't afraid of him, just incredibly awed. 

"Daniel," Carolyn's voice was firm. "Come over here and sit down please. Don't frighten her." 

"She is not frightened." he growled, but obeyed her like he was Ralph or Melville. I smiled to see it, thinking of his remark about pet poodles. 

The Captain stretched his long legs out in front of him and I noticed he reached out and patted Ralph's ears with affection. Did that mean he could actually touch things? I mean, actually feel things and be felt? I swallowed hard at that thought. This could really change my perspective on things. 

"Tell us what else you know." he demanded. I watched as Ralph left the shelter of his mistress for the Captain's lap who did nothing to stop the dog. 

"Well, I see you've learned to like small dogs. You never cared for Scruffy." 

"Balderdash!" he said loudly, but Carolyn nodded in agreement with my statement. 

"You never did." she challenged him. 

For several moments, he had me tell many other things I knew and I could see him checking off a mental list in his head. "But nothing after Carolyn's parents' 35th wedding anniversary is known to you?" 

"No, nothing. After two years, the window is closed." I told him. 

"Then I imagine that our best secrets are still secrets." he smiled. I saw him look over to Carolyn and his look made her blush. 

"I guess so." I said, suddenly feeling like I was in the way. "Well, if you'll excuse me, I think I'm going to call it a night." I said, getting up to leave. 

"No." the specter's voice was forceful. "Stay and talk to us a little longer." he asked me. "I would like to hear more." 

I nodded and sat back down in the chair, ready for whatever he might want to know. I hoped that if I did a good job, they might tell me about their "marriage" and other things I was curious about. 

We talked far into the night and I think the Captain must have liked me because he offered me a glass of Madeira. Around 3:00 that morning, he seemed satisfied with what I knew and what others had seen and he bid me good night. 

As I started for the door, noticing that he was not leaving, I turned to look at him one more time, bathing in his presence. "Good night, Katie." he said. "Thank you for an enjoyable evening. I feel confident with what you have told us." 

"I'm so glad." I smiled. "Thank you for letting me meet you, sir." 

As I walked out the door, I heard him mumble something to Carolyn about the absurdity of television and at least most of their life was private.

"I am grateful it does only cover two years." 

"Well, you know, Captain." I ventured boldly, before shutting the door behind me. "There is this new thing I've been hearing about. It's called fan fiction..." 

The End. 


End file.
